1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an around view monitoring system (AVMS), and more particularly, to an AVMS that may enhance accuracy of an estimation of a camera attitude while a road gradient is present and an operating method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An around view monitoring system (AVMS) of a vehicle is a system that receives images from four cameras installed in the vehicle and shows the vehicle's surroundings from a bird's eye view.
Such an AVMS, which uses images captured by a plurality of cameras, essentially requires that tolerances be corrected when the cameras are assembled therein. To this end, each vehicle manufacturer corrects tolerances for a vehicle equipped with an AVMS to satisfy matching of an around view image and then releases the vehicle.
However, although a vehicle which has corrected tolerances is released, the tolerances corrected upon the release are changed due to various environmental factors such as vibration of the vehicle during driving, folding of side mirrors of the vehicle, and opening or closing of a door of the vehicle, and thus matching of an image is deteriorated.
Accordingly, such an image matching issue causes a decrease in reliability and stability because a driver operates by referencing a distorted around view image while driving or parking. To solve the image matching issue, the changed tolerances should be corrected.
However, it is cumbersome to visit a service center or office capable of tolerance correction to correct the tolerances.
Accordingly, there is a need for an AVMS for correcting a tolerance when the tolerance is changed and providing a matching around view image.